


弱肉强食

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 接单文，借用人类躯体，SM。
Relationships: Karthus/Thresh, 死歌/锤石
Kudos: 2





	弱肉强食

锤石顺着幽暗的地牢阶梯向上漂浮。魂灯中囚禁了几个新鲜的灵魂——他们不断发出惨痛的呼喊，那让他感到愉悦。那些旧有的灵魂的力量总会随着时间的推移被他吸收挪用，最终消散不见，他们发出的声音微弱而嘶哑，死气沉沉的，并不能够用来打发他无趣的时光。

至于那个新来的强大亡灵，哦，要不是他确实地统治了暗影岛的一切的话，他一定不会因为一个无聊的召唤而离开自己的地牢。地面早就不是他的领土范围了，而且地上的世界又是那么无趣，缺少了美味的痛苦和精细的刑罚的空气呆板而腐臭，要不是为了那个亡灵……哦，锤石，向强者低头总是必要的。他强行压下心中郁结的不快，跨出他地牢的大门，向不远处高耸的尖塔行进。

他面具下的两团魂火阴鸷地扫过街道上漂浮的灵魂，来自他魂灯中的痛苦气息清晰地昭示着他的强大，哪怕是再怎么凶悍的亡魂也不会产生招惹他的念头，尤其是那些清楚他“魂锁典狱长”的“赫赫威名”的灵体，更加会避而远之。他的四周就像是被清空了一般，这让他嗅到了某种名为惧怕的气息，他为之感到愉悦。因此，他在踏进尖塔的时候甚至说得上心平气和。但是他很快就变得不那么平静了——那个已经与死亡融为一体的强大亡灵是高大而黑暗的，但他和从前锤石所见的亡者有着完全不同的特质。

他不恐怖、不嗜血、不邪恶，他甚至彬彬有礼地邀请锤石坐在他的藤椅上，像一个绅士一样，请他喝一杯生命之泉的泉水。

锤石从来没有应付过这样的亡灵。强大的亡灵总是蛮横的，而弱小的亡灵总是懦弱，一次死亡让他们释放了自己心中原始的自我，不再受人类教条的约束。因此他从未遇见过强大而优雅的亡灵，他以为优雅，应该是那种格外讨厌的虚伪的活人才有的表象。他以为化作死亡的亡灵应该是恐怖与血腥的，而不是像卡尔萨斯这样，行止之间都像个贵族学者一样风度翩翩。

“我听到你的惊讶了，锤石。”卡尔萨斯的魂火中闪耀着温柔的戏谑，他的手骨优雅地端起盛放着泉水的琉璃器皿，为锤石添满杯子，“不，我可不是什么善类，这一点你会亲身体验到的。那么我就不浪费我们彼此的时间了，我找你来，是因为我对你——”他留下一个意味深长的停顿，“你的刑罚，很感兴趣。听说那很有趣。”

这样倒是很好地证明了“你不是个善类”的前言，锤石微微颌首，在心里计算着应该给这位认为自己平时的取乐“很有趣”的强悍亡灵多少分的配合。认同他的存在向来不多，强到如卡尔萨斯这样的，更加少之又少。尽管他还不知道卡尔萨斯想要做些什么，但他的直觉让他认定那是些十分有趣的事情，连带着他早就不存在的感应神经都兴奋了起来，他发出绵长的呼吸声，尽管他早就不再需要呼吸：“很乐意为您效劳。”

“很好，锤石，你很好。”卡尔萨斯用宛如歌唱般的语调赞叹着，他拍了拍锤石放在桌子上的手骨，向他靠近了一些，“我猜测你绝不介意体验一下那些，‘令人愉快的折磨’？”

——这一切就是他此刻被锁链绑在十字架上，任人鱼肉的原因！疯狂的、该死的卡尔萨斯，和愚蠢的、轻信的锤石！他的灵魂被塞进了一个未成年男孩的身体里，而站在他面前的英俊的成年男人，正是卡尔萨斯的宿体。

卡尔萨斯露出一个毫不歉疚的温柔笑容：“很抱歉，锤石，但是这就是我最喜欢的类型。勉强你当一会儿小男生吧，反正过不了多久，你的灵魂就会被我一点一点地剥离出来了。”

哦，听听这个疯子的口吻吧，这是多么蛮不讲理啊，蛮不讲理地跟他本人在地牢中对“猎物”所说的话极度相似。锤石的一切能力都被卡尔萨斯禁锢住了，他此时就像一个柔弱的普通人类一样，面对着强悍的亡灵，他毫无反抗之力，实话实说，锤石打心眼里讨厌这种被人控制的感觉！

嘘，锤石，向强者低头总是必要的。他内心里谨小慎微的一面再一次提醒他，要压抑自己的火气。卡尔萨斯的力量他已经有所体验，哪怕是在他没有被禁锢的情形下，这个亡灵想要搞定他也是轻而易举的事情——这很丢脸，但是他必须承认，他并不是卡尔萨斯的对手。即便如此，属于他的那份骄傲仍让他不愿乞求被放过，他不愿像他无数次眼见的懦夫一样，在刑罚还没开始的时候就充满了畏惧。他们的畏惧取悦着他，而他，不愿意让他的畏惧取悦眼前这个人。

卡尔萨斯像是解读了他的情绪一般，在恰当的时候开口：“那么，我们就开始了。”锤石闭上眼睛，就算是他自己，也难以辨认这动作究竟意味着无声的抗议，还是妥协。冰凉的东西带着熟悉的气息碰触他的胸口，一种尖锐的、被刺穿的疼痛从他的乳首蔓延开来，并没有那么难以忍受，只是许久没有经受过痛觉的神经敏锐得有些过了份，让他死死地咬住嘴唇，才没有喊叫出声。那疼痛并不长，短暂的贯穿之后，右侧的乳头仍困扰他的就只是垂坠重物感受到的涨麻，只是那只恶劣的手指拨弄了一下他胸前的东西。敏感的肉粒从内部创口被摩擦的感觉又疼又怪异，让他差点失声叫出来，他开始怨恨这具身体低弱的耐受能力了。

卡尔萨斯温热的呼吸凑近他脸侧，那言语应该是温柔的，他却只从中感受到浓烈的恶意：“你的灯笼挂在你的乳头上的样子，真是太美味了。”

他的……灯笼？这句子激得他心里掀起滔天的怒意，这家伙竟敢把他的灯笼挂在这具不知从哪儿弄来的、肮脏的肉身上？他睁开眼，从浅色的虹膜上透出一股尖利的怨毒，跟那副稚嫩的少年五官毫不匹配，却让站在他身前的男人露出满意的笑容。那亡灵扮作的男人又凑上前，虎口顶住他的下巴，手指重重地挤压着他柔软的脸颊，算不上疼，但充满存在感：“我喜欢你的眼神。你闭着眼皱着眉头的样子跟个普通男孩没什么两样，睁开眼睛的时候就大不一样了。你眼睛里的怒火深沉得那么迷人，就像暗影岛周遭的海水，浓墨一般沉在灰暗的雾气里，咆哮，翻滚。”卡尔萨斯像念赞美诗一般赞叹着，来自成年男人低沉的声线带着奇妙的韵律，“我必须试试，让你感到恐惧。不过让我先把手上的活计做完吧——你看，这是你的镰刀，漂亮吗？我要把它穿到你另一边的乳头上去。”

锤石很努力地试图压抑住自己的情绪，好让卡尔萨斯感到无趣，但是看到他平日里萦绕着浓厚死气的凶悍武器变作一个挂在精巧乳环上的愚蠢的装饰品，他那副在平日里为威作福惯了的暴戾脾性就根本压抑不住。但是他不会像个孩子似的大喊大叫，不，他甚至都不想开口，身高的差距让他不能使用他惯用的俯视角度，他仰着头，微微眯起眼睛，阴沉而怨毒地盯着卡尔萨斯。

那毕竟是一个精通拷问之道的老练狱卒所擅长的充满杀伤力的眼神，哪怕是此刻作为操控者的强悍亡灵，也不由得感到一股寒意。不过这股寒意没能形成长久的威慑，死亡颂唱者玩味地看着他，显然对那张精致脸蛋上的阴鸷眼神感到十分满意，甚至在移开视线的时候显得有些不舍。那个高大的男人细致地将他的乳尖揉搓到硬挺，然后准确地贯穿了那颗毫无防备的小小肉粒，扣上乳环的动作流畅又温柔，锤石却不得不咬紧牙关，以免自己发出疼痛的呼喊。

他的胸口明明已经充血到发麻的程度，却还随着他的呼吸一抽一抽地疼痛着，垂挂物的棱角在他的皮肤上磨蹭，昭显着并不明确的存在感。

陌生的痛感极好地掩饰了他内心的羞耻，这具身体的脸颊和耳朵可以说是因为疼痛而充血，白皙平坦的胸部染上的红晕也只是因为受伤——那没用，那只是他哄骗自己的手段而已，眼前的亡灵绝不会在意原因是什么，他只在乎他是否会被他的所见所取悦。卡尔萨斯望着他的眼神充满了掠食者的意味，锤石因为被看成猎物而感到耻辱，但是此刻，他就像一条砧板上的鱼，甚至不需要告诫自己向强者低头，因为，他什么都做不了。

但是妥协只会招致更越界的折磨，面对卡尔萨斯，他认为自己必须保持戒心和抗争的念头，才能防止这家伙得寸进尺。因此他片刻也不敢放松防备，他盯着卡尔萨斯慢条斯理地脱下衣服，露出那具肉体充满力量的肌肉线条。

哦，见鬼，那尺寸真是大得过分。

“我猜你不喜欢这玩意儿。”卡尔萨斯带着笑意，“不过在那之前，还有一样你绝对喜欢的娱乐。”

他面前的男人甩了甩手，让他听见那东西撕裂空气的响声。

那真是太熟悉了。

他只需要听一听响，就知道那肯定是一条好鞭子。

但是再好的鞭子要打到他身上的时候……哦，那就是狗屎。

尽管他常常忽悠他的小羊羔们，被鞭子抽打是多么愉快的事情，但是他清楚地知道这种道具能够达成多么可怕的效果：好的行刑手可以打断一个人的骨头，却不损伤表层的皮，或者打得人痛不欲生，但仅仅造成轻微的外伤。疼痛是鞭刑常带的属性，他自身也常常在鞭刑中一下一下地抽离人的灵魂，精细地抽上个三天三夜，沉浸在犯人逐渐低哑的嚎叫声里，喜悦地得到一个无力反抗但是完整无缺的灵魂。

对鞭刑的热爱险些冲昏他的头脑，让他忘记自己正是将要接受鞭刑的人，但卡尔萨斯适时地让他回忆起来——那根厉害的鞭子落在他的腰侧，鞭梢向回拉扯他的皮肉，最后抽离。那疼带着仿佛要拿走他的一部分的惊心动魄，逼出他脆弱的惨叫，敏感的肉体就那样轻易地完成了整个反射，不给内里的灵魂一丁点制止的时间。

他瞥了一眼面前的男人，他仍然挂着优雅的笑容，只是其中隐藏了些许满意的成分，那让锤石既感到恶心，又有些颓丧。这一声的出口仿佛代表了他的节节败退，终于被囿于绝境，尽管他本来也没有什么反抗的能力，但那仍与眼下的境况有着本质的区别。

锤石厌恶向他人示弱的自己。他很清楚，示弱的这一声有多么重要，他常常用这种方式折断那些所谓的不屈傲骨——

卡尔萨斯便眼见锤石眼中的火光逐渐黯淡下去。

他剥下了典狱长油滑世故的壳，点亮绿色魂火中的烈焰，就算最终是为了将之抽离，但这么早早地熄灭，可就有些无趣了。

“锤石。”男人炙热的嘴唇贴上他的耳畔，带着笑意低语，“死亡让你感到恐惧了吗？你的懦弱真是让人失望透顶。”

这对锤石而言太过低劣的误解，又何尝不是出格到极致的侮辱！他隐约意识到卡尔萨斯是在激怒他，怒意却先理智一步飙升到顶点，他不管不顾地挣扎着，试图从束缚着他四肢的铁环里脱离，那肉身白皙的腕部皮肤在激烈的动作中泛起诱人的红色勒痕，澄澈的蔚蓝瞳孔周围蔓延出纤细的血丝，仿佛养育着瘦弱却嗜血的菟丝子。他的眼神充满了阴暗的暴怒，哪怕是再怎么缺乏杀伤力的五官也无法再遮掩来自灵魂的黑暗，执鞭的亡灵在他的眼神中稍微停顿了一下，又再次扬起鞭子，抽打上他的身体。

疼痛又一次流窜过他的神经。他咬紧牙关，仍旧直白地瞪视着卡尔萨斯，毫不在意对方的反应。支配他的已经不再是理智，愤怒如同一条撞开围栏的猛虎，它凶悍地咆哮着，释放出自己嗜血的天性，又因为无法挣脱而不断累积。他白皙的皮肤上烙下一道道鞭痕，绯红的颜色足以勾起任何人的凌虐欲，他的挣扎使得他乳头上悬挂的装饰摇晃起来，带出一丝丝半干涸的血液，又让那两颗小小的肉粒重新变得硬挺。鞭梢爱抚过他的锁骨、胸口、腰侧，甚至偶尔从他的大腿内侧的敏感地带蹭过去，无限放大又似乎永无止尽的疼痛让他感到自己的血液从沸腾逐渐降温，情绪被恐惧的寒冰笼罩，开始全身发冷。

而卡尔萨斯与禁锢他的厚重铁环仍毫无破绽。

他不再有力气去试着挣脱，甚至连直视卡尔萨斯的力气也已经失去，像丧失斗志了一般软软地吊在十字架上。

撕裂空气的声音也不知什么时候停止了，他甚至听见男人逸散在空气中的叹息，和赤足走过木制地板时发出的轻微吱呀声。他丝毫没有抬头看看的欲望，也不在意扣在脚腕上的铁环被解开，然后是手上的。

他就那么轻易地被卡尔萨斯抱在怀里，柔弱得像一只小猫咪，他所有的自制与力气都在之前消失殆尽，现在甚至连理智都离他远去了，但疼痛仍旧在他的神经上不时抽动。他知道自己一定做错了不少，才会被轻易地驯服，然而此时再讨论之前的过错已经太晚。他试图完全放弃对躯体的控制，封闭对外界的感知，他想着逃避或许能让他保留剩下的那些，尽管他的本能告诉他，那没有用。

一切不过是垂死挣扎。

向强者低头总是必要的，锤石。那个声音幽灵一般从他心底传来，比以前清晰得多，也有力得多。锤石，试图对抗绝对的强者只是以卵击石，当对方的力量比你强悍得多的时候，你应该卑躬屈膝，顺从隐忍，保全自己，等待时机。锤石，你的耐性和从前相比差得太多了，是顺心的日子养肥了你的胆子，吹硬了你的脊骨，你忘记了从前在黑暗地底的小心翼翼，丢掉了面对巡查时的镇定自如。甚至于，你现在连伪装都做不好，亡灵的生活是否太过安逸，让你以为脱离肉体，就能够无所畏惧？

看吧，是你的愚蠢让你陷入这糟糕的境地。

他鬼使神差地睁开眼，对上另一双眼睛。那浅棕色的瞳孔深处跳跃的魂火仍然平和优雅，完全没有沉浸在支配与性欲中的模样。他看着锤石的眼神就像欣赏一件艺术品，矜持地沉醉着，但不含有哪怕半分暴虐。那是死亡最诚挚的信徒，信奉着脱离了躯壳的灵魂才能获得真正的解脱，而将他的死亡恩赐给世间的生灵。

他和他不一样，施虐对卡尔萨斯而言并没有意义，此时真正让他欣悦的，是锤石本人，被施以锤石之刑的奇妙体验。

锤石意识到自己并非真的懂得他所谓的精妙绝伦的刑罚。他从来只懂得其中的一部分，那是作为上位者的部分，而对于受难者所承受的，几乎一无所知。他从未亲身体验那些在他看来决然不同的疼痛，从前，他只从囚犯的哀嚎与挣扎中揣测那感觉，还自以为十分了解他们所感受的一切。

可那被施加于他身上的疼痛是完全陌生的。这不是因为他以魂体形态存在了太久，而是这种疼痛，从未在他的记忆中出现过。从前他最糟糕的境遇也不过是被暴动的囚犯吊死在与他日夜相伴的锁链上，疼痛太过短暂，恐惧又在亡灵的漫长岁月中埋藏得太深，以至于他从未从中吸取教训。

卡尔萨斯让锤石的双腿软弱无力地盘在他的腰上，厚实的手掌平稳地托着那两瓣白净的臀肉，用指尖触碰隐藏其中的穴口。男人覆盖着薄茧而略硬的光滑指腹蹭过时，那具瘫软的身子受惊一般微微颤抖，不久又归于沉寂。不得不说，暗影岛的新任统治者的确充满了耐心，他细致地开拓着这具禁锢着强大魂体的临时身躯，即使它脆弱得难以抵挡来自任何亡灵的创伤，他也不曾再稍微弄痛它。皮肉上的伤害转化成欲求不满的胀热与麻痒，昏沉的理智也逐渐回笼，锤石甚至清楚地听见自己混乱的呼吸——

他开始沉迷于肉体的欢愉。

他根本意识不到卡尔萨斯是何时进入他的身体，那双操纵一切的手带着他领略无上的肉欲，将他拽入更淫靡混乱的深渊。他的意识仅有偶然的瞬间浮上表层，下一刻又会被摁进无尽的沉沦，他被彻底的拆开了，撞碎了，再由着销魂蚀骨的快感任意拼贴成放荡的姿态。

而他无法自拔。

——————

锤石顺着幽暗的地牢阶梯向上漂浮。提灯无力地散发着幽深的光，仿佛即将熄灭。

卡尔萨斯，暗影岛强大的统治者，正在高塔中等待他。


End file.
